


8eing Immortal?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Multi, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindfang writing about her past and present red feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8eing Immortal?

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at like 1 in the morning and I haven't slept in like 2 days. So I'm sorry if it's not great.

Love is a pretty weird thing. Just when you think you can't fall for someone any harder something happens to do just that. On the other hand it's uncertain and a confusing thing. It can hurt you as much as it can 8ring you joy. I must sound really fucking corny right now. Who would've expected the mighty Mindfang to 8e so soft and romantic.

Then again I'm also the same Mindfang responsible for the death of my sweet sweet Porrim. She pro8ably died thinking annoy how much of a 8itch I am, I wouldn't 8lame her. I kept her locked up thinking that it was for her own good 8ut that clearly didn't do a shred of good. I still miss her despite the fact that I've found love again in the one they call the Summoner.

He's a rust 8lood 8ut if he plays his cards right he may live half as long as the immortal Mindfang, the gr8est gam8linant to sail the seas. Though that may sound like I don't 8elieve in my m8sprit I actually do. I know he's the one destined to kill me 8ut not much else in regards to his future. And despite knowing that he's the one that will end my life I feel almost immortal when I'm with him.

I know that my legacy will leave me immortal but the immortality that he makes me feel is different. 8oth him and Porrim make me feel this other kind of immortality not on a physical level 8ut on a much deeper one. It's not quite immortality 8ut I feel like I could go to the end with either of them and 8e happy knowing that it could only get worse from there. Almost like hitting the very top instead of rock 8ottom. Yeah I know it sound dum8 8ut that's what love is. It's stupid and makes no sense 8ut we still chase after it regardless.


End file.
